


Ain't Got a Hope in Hell

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Roll Those Loaded Dice [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela's contingency plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Got a Hope in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthjamtart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/gifts).



  


**LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF**

**BELA JEANNE TALBOT**

I, Bela Jeanne Talbot, a resident of Queens, New York, [legal boilerplate redacted]

I will, give, and bequeath unto the persons named below, if she survives me, the property described below:

To Sheila Pinder, my investment broker: one million dollars.

To Hannah Walters, my accountant: one million dollars.

[legal boilerplate redacted]

I give, devise, and bequeath all of the rest, residue, and remainder of my estate, of whatever kind and character, and wherever located, to Bela Talbot Charitable Fund, LLC.

[legal boilerplate redacted]

Any and all debts of my estate shall first be paid from my residuary estate. I direct that my remains and a quantity of salt be cremated together and that the ashes be scattered over New York Harbor.

[legal boilerplate redacted]

**IN WITNESS WHEREOF,** I, Bela Jeanne Talbot, hereby set my hand to this last Will, on each page of which I have placed my initials, on this tenth day of January, 2008, at 11 Times Square, New York, State of New York.

_Bela J Talbot_  
Bela Jeanne Talbot

[legal boilerplate redacted]

 

10/01/08

Sheila, Hannah:

If you are reading this, it is the seventeenth of April and I have not countermanded my January instruction that this letter be opened on this date. That means I am dead. Either of your signatures and the code "Theophilus of Adana" will open my safe deposit box, number [redacted] at the Bank of America at [redacted]; my will is there, as well as the documents relating to the formation of Bela Talbot Charitable Fund, LLC.

If you have not already found my body, _find it_ and cremate it, making sure to pour a carton of salt over it as it goes into the fire. I have not spoken of my beliefs, religious or otherwise; among those beliefs is that a soul that has not found peace in life (as I have not) shall not find her way after death unless severed from the corpse by salt and fire.

I believe also in reincarnation. This is the purpose of the Fund. Until such time as an individual claiming to be Bela Talbot presents herself at the above-mentioned Bank of America with the code to open a particular safe deposit box, the interest from the money now belonging to the Fund is to be used to support victims of sexual abuse and to track down, prosecute, and imprison the abusers. When I do return, the documents in that safe deposit box contain a way to prove that I am who I will say I am, so that I can reclaim my property.

_DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING IN MY APARTMENT._ The cleaning service is well trained and is to continue to come indefinitely, paid for by the Fund.

Hannah, take good care of my cat. Theophilus likes you, and you will receive more than enough money in my will to pay for his care and feeding for the rest of his life.

Sincerely,

_Bela Talbot_


End file.
